Of Courting Harry Potter
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Strange Spells'. Harry's having a hard time accepting their so called 'destined' future together. Draco however is quite enthusiastic. DmHp


No owning except for plot.

**Of Courting Harry Potter**

Now, Draco Malfoy had been raised into a very patient man but when it came to Potter, for some reason, his temper became much shorter to the point it was much harder to control. Suddenly his emotions were so much harder to control and eventually he would end up exploding! It was downright terrible! A trait of a caveman!

But then again, never had he felt so alive. The rush from erupting; to simply cave in to the anger and frustration was addicting! And that was one of the reasons Draco persisted on persuading the dark mystery of a man named Harry Potter. No one but him brought out this, this lack of control within him! Had it been less cheesy, and mind that it was, Draco would have compared him to a tornado: as wild and thrilling. However, like every tornado, it also brings a certain amount of _destruction_.

Harry Potter was a total utter mess never mind the man also was seriously deluded. For some strange reason he did not see their future relationship fit. "Malfoy you cannot honestly trust something as simple as an accio spell? Clearly, there must have been something wrong when you cast it." That was a quote of Harry's own wording. Draco disagreed.

So he kept at it. In fact, just earlier that day, he had sent the raven boy-man a secret note telling him to come to the second floor's not-so-secret room of wonders. Why the room was called something so preposterous was beyond Draco but he knew it had to do with its several rumors. Needless to say Draco had not chosen the room by mere chance. Rumor has it many virginities had been lost there and in Draco's opinion, Harry Potter's name would be a nice addition to the endless list of names.

"Hello..?" Speak of the little devil there he was. Draco stood in the shadow behind the door creeping. "Is anybody there?" The voice of Harry Potter echoed through the large room amplifying the eerie feeling and causing them both to shiver. Sundown had long since passed and so the darkness of the night cast shadows over the floors and walls of the Hogwarts castle.

Draco reached out from the shadows. "Harry!"

Aforementioned emitted an earsplitting shriek as he turned around, his face twisted in fear. It made a highly unattractive picture but luckily for Draco, his vision was limited and he missed it. "Take it easy Harry I'm not some kind of troll!"

A short silence followed as Harry tried to place the owner of the voice. "…Malfoy?"

"Who else?" Draco quirked his brow in question slightly put off by Harry's strange dissatisfaction. "Were you expecting anyone else?" He questioned perturbed. Draco Malfoy was a very possessive man and did not share his possessions with _anyone_.

"No, err yes well I got this letter…" Harry slightly stuttered, a trait Draco found highly annoying. "Wait a minute was that _you_?" Harry stopped his mindless babbling and Draco beamed, well not beamed, a Malfoy did not 'beam' he smirked cunningly.

"Of course Potter. Would you not agree it is about time we stop this foolish little game we play?" Draco spoke confidentially eyeing potter through hungry eyes like a starving wolf would its prey. To be true he did not mind their frisky little spats, in fact he enjoyed them quite much but time was ticking and they would not stay young forever so why prolong the inevitable? The idea was ridiculous.

"Game?" Potter repeated slightly puzzled. Like the true hero he was, Draco quickly elaborated to help his damsel in distress. What else could he do but feel the need to educate his soon to be husband. His father would never agree if he came home with a man with the smarts of a baboon.

"You and I both Potter," He calmly assured "The ongoing game of sexual tension between us." To prove his point he took a step closer and invaded the brunet's personal space.

"Sexual tension?" Potter sputtered obviously embarrassed about Draco's knowledge of their secret like for one another. "You think there's- there's sexual tension between us?"

"Well yes. What else?" Draco questioned confused paying a small thought to whether Potter had become delusional or not. Or perhaps the one before him was an impostor…? Naah, Potter was just simply shy Draco chuckled to himself.

"I don't-" Harry began to say but Draco shushed him with a gentle finger. "I understand Potter. No more words are needed. Believe me, I know."

Harry's eyes widened and Draco accepted the invitation and covered the brunet's pink lips with his own. The chaste kiss lasted only for a few seconds before a loud smack echoed through the room and Harry restored the distance between them. "Bloody hell Malfoy! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Potter demanded his face cherry red and eyebrows drawn together but before Draco even had the chance to respond Harry pushed passed him and left the room in a scurried mess.

"Oh my…" Draco thought happily, accepting the silent challenge. "Potter is a feisty one."

_The end_

* * *

><p>Because people wanted a sequel haha I might add more to this story, it's actually growing on me. It will, however, not become a multi-chap. If so, it will remain one shots so be sure to comment and subscribe if you want more :D And even if you don't, I'd love reading your opinion, kthxbai!<p> 


End file.
